


True Evil

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Torres may have met his match.





	True Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 625 "evil"

There was a huff of frustration from the direction of Torres’s desk, then a clatter and an even louder growl.

Bishop and McGee frowned at each other, then looked over at him. “Nick?” the senior agent asked. “You okay?”

“No,” Torres grumbled. “I am an NCIS agent. I’ve taken down terrorists and murderers and whole gangs of drug dealers. I am not going to be stopped by this stupid thing.”

“What?” said Bishop.

He held up the plastic packaging he’d thrown onto his desk. “I should not need scissors to open scissors!”

McGee smothered a smile. “You can borrow mine.”

THE END


End file.
